End of Yesterday
by Pink-Hart
Summary: What if Will never interacted with the Hobbs in anyway? What if Hannibal kept on cooking for Will? What will happen next? [Hannigram, OOC, Cuteness, fluff, and death!]
1. As the Day Starts

**Title: **End of Yesterday (1/6)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Additional tags:** Hannigram - Freeform, Fluff, Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Flirting, Kissing, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Warning: Off-screen character death, Warning: Sickening Cute, Shy!Will, Team Sassy Science, Happy Ending, in chap4 SMALL amounts of gruesome details and some sexual stuff but nothing too detailed... I think.  
**Timeline:** S1, Apéritif.  
**Note:** I'm still working on Chapter 3 of To Nowhere peeps, don't worry (^^; )

It has been three days since the peculiar doctor has first knocked on his door, bringing delicious food. Now, three days later, Will got used to the strange routine they both somehow fall into; Dr. Lecter comes to him with food in hands all three times a day, and they talk about the Minnesota Shrike, and Will's empathy, not that Will was happy about it mind you.

Will didn't find any lead at the workers place, which was odd, he never missed before. However, as Dr. Lecter said there is always another angle. Although, what amazes Will to no end is how Dr. Lecter has befitted himself into Will's life so fast; normally, Will would shy away from any unnecessary contact with other people, let alone a psychiatrist. He did reject him the first time they had met at Crawford's office. But perhaps that was the anger and anxiety talking. Strangely, even his dogs has taken a liking to Dr. Lecter, but that maybe because of the food he keeps on bringing to them as well. Dr. Lecter's first reaction to how many dogs Will have, was amusing; for the first five second he lost the composed mask he always wears and the apparent of shock started to show on his face, but since he is a psychiatrist he recovered fast enough and carried on.

The mask, that is what has been bothering Will all those passing days. Will knows that he only knew the doctor for three days, but somehow the knowledge of Dr. Lecter still needs to wear a mask around him is upsetting, considering Will has already started to open up to this man.

The older man have connected to Will like no one did. He sees his empathy as something fascinating, while others had long casted him aside as crazy. _Unstable_. Even the one who tried to befriend him long ago, Dr. Alana Bloom. Will knew it at that time, she would never accept him the way he is, and it broke his heart because he felt something for her, and he believed she might have felt the same. Now he's moved on; he surrendered to the life of loneliness. He had no one but his loyal furry friends. That until Dr. Lecter has showed up at his doorstep.

**Day IV: **Lunch with a Question?

It was eleven o'clock in the afternoon when Will heard a knocking on his door. He didn't have to wonder who it was. He has been expecting him after all. When he opens the door, he is greeted by the sight of the elegant older man; smiling at him affectionately.

"Good afternoon, Will. May I come in?" asked Hannibal.

"Do you really need to ask anymore?" shrugged Will, looks away to hide the fact that the sound of Hannibal's voice makes Will's stomach knot. Will's reaction was not lost on the good doctor; Hannibal merely grinned and answered, "It's only the polite thing to do." Dr. Lecter came in carrying the most amazing delicious food in one hand. Will simply followed him like a puppy.

They ate their lunch quietly, each were thinking of something: Will feels peaceful, Dr. Lecter's presence always calmed him enough to make all of his doubts fade away. Hannibal however was wondering how things would proceed from here on. For the first time in his life, he doesn't have a clear vision on what he wants. At first this was all a means to an end; an end that was meant to humiliate and mock Agent Crawford. But he couldn't help his curiosity. The surge of curiosity he felt when he met Will Graham, this young man have invaded Hannibal's mind without even trying.

Ever since they shared their first breakfast together, Hannibal had felt intrigued and drawn towards the young empath with the magnificent mind. But, what adds to Hannibal's surprise is the fact that he feels genuine feelings for this young man; sure, he fed him some human meat (unknowingly to Will). Nevertheless, Hannibal felt something 'genuine' enough towards the young empath, and that's why he manipulated Will into thinking that he failed to find the leads on the Minnesota Shrike. When in reality it was Hannibal, who hid the right folders from Will. For two reasons, primarily. One was the fact that Hannibal felt the overwhelming possessiveness over Will, and the idea of another cannibal comes anywhere near him makes Hannibal's stomach twist. He gritted his teeth just thinking about it. Two was the strange need to protect Will; Hannibal knows Will is not ready for a case like this, so he took it upon himself to deal with this case on his own. He would do this for Will, knowing that Will'd never approve of his methods. He was too pure.

Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts by Will, who was trying to say something. "I-ah-mm," Will attempted to start a conversation, but failed when no words came out of his mouth.

"What is it, Will?" Hannibal locked eyes with Will, and Will felt goosebumps on his arms.

"What do you think of me?" Will asked, eyes focusing on the almost empty plate in front of him.

"I thought you said you didn't find me that interesting, so why care about what I think?" Hannibal remarked, a smirk transformed on his face. Will eyes widening; that took him completely off guard. It's true, that's how he felt about the doctor at first... but that has changed, small voice inside his head was trying to imply something to him but he blocked it. He was about to answer Dr. Lecter when he heard the doctor laughing lightly at him. "William, your expression just now was too precious, I wish I had my phone's camera on!" Hannibal continued laughing this time louder Will's dogs took a break from their chow time and started parking.

Will was beyond embarrassed, although he felt weird and oddly pleasant with Dr. Lecter calling him by his full first name. Hannibal stopped laughing, now breathing heavily; it has been too long since he was able to laugh like this. Hannibal looks up and smiles at Will adoringly.

"I think you are the most fascinating man I have ever met, and to me, you're the only friend I ever had."

Will face turned into beautiful shade of crimson. All of the emotions were battling inside of him fighting to get out. Out of nowhere, a hand found its way on his right shoulder; Will looked up and found himself looking Hannibal's straight in the eyes. There was something dark about the way Dr. Lecter kept looking at him, it is the source of most of his current doubts. Even so, he found himself drowning into those dark eyes. Hannibal's hand moved off his shoulder, now caressing his face. Will's heart beats like a drum as Hannibal's face was becoming closer to his, he could feel Hannibal's hot breathe on his cheek. Will eyes still locked with Hannibal's, who doesn't know what was possessing him at this moment, but he didn't care. Will's wide eyes make him look so innocent and Hannibal felt the urge to take that away.

"Maybe friendship is not the only link between us; I'll see you at dinner time." Hannibal left after that, leaving behind a very conflicted empath who was thinking he was going crazy.

'_Did that... really just happened?_'

**Day V:** The Purifying Fire.

Will was sitting alone in his classroom, looking sober. Dr. Lecter was right. Will wasn't ready for field actions. He almost killed a man, and worst of all, whatever shooting skills he has deluded himself to think he had were obliterated by his lousy performance tonight. Jack glared at him and asked him to train some more. Price and Zeller used up every joke in the book. Will simply ignored them. Alana paid him a visit in his classroom, they talked a little, and then she had to leave for her class session. Will strangely didn't feel the heart twist or loss he always felt when Alana would leave him behind. _'no need to dwell on it.._' Will told himself. Beverly tried to consult him as well but he didn't let her.

What Will really needed is to be left alone.

Will picked up the book that was in front of him, on the table: Cry Wolf by Patricia Briggs. It was Beverly's suggestion to read this book, to keep Will's mind off the Mushroom case. Will was going to reject it, but the Asian woman wouldn't have any of it. '_Might as well read it_,' with that thought Will started reading the book. Thirty minutes later, Will was so engrossed with the book. He missed the footsteps of someone coming near him. Will would never admit it to Katz, but he was falling in love with this book. He made a mental note to buy everything related to this series.

Hannibal was amused to see Will having all of his attention to his reading that he completely missed Hannibal coming in. Soon Hannibal gets tired and wants Will's attention on him, "So, tell me, Will, do you fancy yourself as an Omega?"

Will looked up and blinked at him. _'When did he get there? Wait what did he just say?_' When it finally sunk in to his mind what Dr. Lecter just said, Will was sure that his face looked like a tomato. "W-Why are you here?" Will stuttered. Hannibal raised his right hand, revealing the food he was carrying, "You weren't home for dinner time." Hannibal clarified, almost pouting.

Will eyes widen, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot-!" Will felt both horrified and guilty, Dr. Lecter cut off his rambling. "It's alright, Will, I can see that. I fed the dogs so you don't have to worry about them," Will felt like hitting himself, how could he forget his own dogs. Hannibal could see that Will was going to do the self-hate thing, so he decided to break him off it.

"Eventful day?" Hannibal asked. Will found himself sinking back into his own thoughts. Unfortunately, for the FBI there was no progress on the Minnesota Shrike. This caused a lot of anger. That ultimately led Jack Crawford to explode on all of his agents, now known as USELESS agents. Will tried to point out that the copycat killer is still out there. However, Jack had another case for him to deal with. The Mushroom case and that ended pitifully. Will snapped out of his thoughts when he felt both hands on his cheeks, guiding him up to see Hannibal's face. "Come back to me." said Hannibal in seductive voice. Will felt his face burning up, it took him a moment to compose himself, and then he started to explain to Dr. Lecter everything.

"I think there is something wrong with me!"

"Tell me how did you feel about shooting Eldon Stammets, Will?"

"I didn't feel a sprig of zest when I shot Eldon Stammets."

"That's because you didn't kill Eldon Stammets."

"I thought about it... What does that make me?"

"You are you, Will. You just put yourself into a situation you're not yet ready for, that's all."

"You think I should stick to teaching?"

"As your doctor I'd preferred it if you would, as your friend I'd back you up with whatever decision you make." Will smiles in spite of himself, "Thanks, Dr. Lecter."

"Isn't it about time you start calling me Hannibal?" Hannibal was giving Will his most sincere look.

Will felt warm in his stomach, "Thanks, Hannibal, for everything."

"No problem," Hannibal got up, walked towards Will and whispered into his ears, "After all, it's nothing a good Alpha wouldn't do." Hannibal is now looking at Will's face and was smiling softly at him.

"It's time for dinner, _my sweet Omega_."

Will felt himself melting, he doesn't know how long he could last with Hannibal's merciless taunting.

After Hannibal is long gone, Beverly came in to check on Will; "Hey, did you like the book I gave you?"

"I hate it." was the only answer she got before Will walked past her to exit the classroom. Beverly sighed, '_wait! Why was his face flushed?_' Beverly wondered for a sec before hearing a clash behind her. Will who was trying to leave as fast as he could clashed with Brian who was running into the classroom at the same time.

"Ouch," Brian growled. Beverly looked at the two who were currently trying to collect themselves off the ground. "Ever heard of walking, Bri?" Beverly suggested, mockingly.

"We found him, we found the Shrike!" Brian exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" both Beverly and Will shouted at the same time.

Everyone gathered at Jack's office. Will was trying to hide his dissatisfaction about someone else beating him to the Shrike. Jimmy was the last one to enter the office. Jack started explaining how things went down. "It would seem that our search is over,"

"How did you find him?" asked Will.

"We didn't," Jack paused, not liking what he have to say next, "Freddie Lounds did."

_"WTF?" / "Oh you gotta be kidding me!?" / "Well, there goes our dignity." _

Brian, Beverly, and Jimmy have all exclaimed at the same time. Will was the only calm person in the room. He did not like that tabloid woman one bit, but she wasn't worth the headache. "How?"

"She said she was tipped off by anonymous text mail: _**The Minnesota Shrike will burn to the ground tonight.**_ With an address attached at the end of the message. She went to the location and found a burning house, that's when she alerted the fire department and then us," Jack had to bite down the last part, the nerve of that woman. Everyone were shocked, even Will, but he still found his voice, "Wait, he's dead! The Shrike is DEAD? How are you even sure that this is really our guy?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Jimmy, Jack sighed. Jimmy spoke, "We checked the remaining parts of the house that wasn't destroyed in the flames and we found many evidence: Hairs, Nails, etc."

"So, who was he?" Beverly asked.

"His name was Garret Jacob Hobbs, he had a wife and a daughter both were burnt down with him in the fire," Jimmy stated. Will felt guilt instantly, had he gotten there first, he might have been able to save them. Jack was looking at Will when he started talking again, "You were right, Will, his golden ticket was pretty much alive, until the fire. Her name was Abigail Hobbs; she looked similar to the other girls."

Brian and Beverly looked at each other, '_So, is our work here is over?_' both are wondering the same thing. Will on the other hand had mixed feelings, failure being the biggest, then he remembered to ask, "Who killed Hobbs and his family? And why?" Will wondered. Jack knew what Will was about to say next, so he cut him off, "We can't blame it on the Copycat Killer just yet, Will. We need to dig up some more information first." Jack words were final, not giving a chance for argument. Will gritted his teeth and stalked away. _Why was all of this happening?_

Elsewhere, sitting comfortably in his own office, Hannibal was sketching. He drew the final outline, and now he is admiring his masterpiece: _It was Hannibal's hands holding up a bouquet of __**flaming**__ roses to Will._

"All for you, my boy."

TBC... in **PART 2**!

**A/N:** Well, I needed to write something else, because I just like light stuff. Hope you guys liked it. :)


	2. Day VI: Blinded by Denial

**Note: **Odd, I originally wanted to put it in two parts, but I kept on writing and well... lol, couldn't stop, so maybe 1 or 2 more parts to go, **4 days** left!

**P.S.** LOL, I know next to nothing about medical treatments so if you thought it was a load of BS, it's bc it is (.;;)

**Day VI:** Blinded by Denial.

"Buster!" Will groaned, he didn't want to deal with this early in the morning, "Buster come back here!" for the past fifteen minutes Will has been running around, trying to give Buster a bath; but being the only one of his dogs that despises baths, Buster likes to play a game of '_catch me if you can_' with Will, first. Buster lost the terrified look he had when he realized what Will wanted to do to him after two minutes of dashing around, now he was running around happily with Will after him. Will loved his dogs more than anything; but at times like these, he just can't help but to get pissed at them, or him! The game has finally come to an end with Buster jumping over the brown chair, and Will thinking he could actually copy him, only to find himself few seconds later kissing the floor and feeling the immense pain surging through his left foot that endured the impact of the fall.

The other dogs dashed to Will after hearing him whimper in pain. Buster halted and looked worried over Will who was still on the floor trying to reach over his wounded feet. Winston leaned over Will and licked him, trying to help calm Will down. Will doesn't know how long he has been on the floor, but the pain has numbed out. He suddenly felt two hands around him; one was on his numbed foot, and the other one behind his neck. He was turned over and now he could see Hannibal examining him, carefully. '_Oh, thank god you're here..._' Will thought to himself silently. Will tried to speak, but only a moan escaped his mouth when Hannibal tried to lift his left foot up.

"Shhh, it's ok, looks like nothing is broken, you just twisted it up a little." Hannibal informed.

_3 hours later..._

Will limbed his way to the FBI crime lab, surprisingly enough Jack wasn't there. He knows that because there was no loud yelling, in which Will was very grateful for. Will came to view of Jimmy examining a skinless corpse, from the back at least. There were two, a man and a woman. Beverly was busy chatting with Brian about something.

"Get out!" said Brian, with a hint of wonder and disbelief in his voice.

"No, I'm dead serious, that sick basterd ate her eyes," Bev firmly clarified.

"All for a bet!?" said Brian, while thinking '_THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!_'.

Jimmy looked up from the corpse to his two young colleagues, "Okay, you two, how about show some love for this guy who bothered to leave us his masterpieces," said Jimmy, while pointing at the corpses. Bev and Brian looked at him, then the corpses.

"What was he going for anyway? Human capes?" asked Brian, looking puzzled.

"They do look like badly shaped wings...?" Beverly remarked, putting one hand on her hip.

Brian was about to add something when he noticed Will coming in; or more accurately, how he was coming in. Brian took at least five second to see Will limping in the room before the snide comment flew out of his mouth, "So, the doctor finally sealed the deal, hem, Graham?"

Bev looked back in Will's direction, and immediately understood Brian's taunting. She was about to say something but was cut off by Jimmy, "Good for you, man, you really looked like you needed some," Jimmy winked at Will, who was beyond confused at this point. Bev shook her head and smiled lightly at Will. "I want details, but first: did he go easy on you? It was your first time, right!" Beverly asked with concerned tone.

To say that Will was confused was a major understatement, having still not used to being the center of attention, Will looked the other way to the corpses, this time more closely. '_Now there's a sight, probably won't go away from my mind for weeks_,' Will thought disturbingly to himself, and then he started talking, "Look, I don't know what you three are talking about, but-!" Will was trying to avoid the unnecessary chattery his colleagues seemed to enjoy so much, especially when they were making jokes at his expense. However, Brian did not let him off, "Come on, man, you can't come to work this late, LIMBING, and expect us to not say anything about it," Brian provoked.

Will looked at him, shrugged, and plainly answered, "If it's about my foot, I twisted it up while running after one of my dogs, who hates-!" Will's explanation was interrupted by the laughter that erupted from his colleagues. Brian was trying to catch his breath, "Hah-aha... your dog!? That's how you want to play this!" He gave Will an astounded look that said: _dude, try better excuse next time._

"OMG, this is sooo sad, you are cute, Will, really, but how dumb do you think we are exactly?" Bev asked, and Will felt like saying, '_honestly a lot_,' but stopped himself. Bev was in tears from laughing too hard, looking at Will pitifully. Will may have felt confused before, but now he was outright offended. They didn't believe him, what would he have to gain by lying?

Jimmy paused, and what come out of his mouth next cleared things to the clueless empath, "We're all adults here, Will, it's okay to talk about your sex life."

Will finally became aware of what they were talking, no, **assuming **about. His eyes flared wide, his face was like boiling lava, he muttered something softly at first, but no one was able hear it. When he finally found his voice, he shouted at them, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? Don't butt in into my personal life, and for the record, DR. LECTER AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!" After Will was done exploding at the trio. The room fell into silence, granted for a quiet guy no one knew he had it in him to pull off a Jack. And speaking of the devil, Jack chose this moment to enter the lab. Completely unaware of what was going on, he saw Will was finally present and said, "Graham, just because you and Dr. Lecter are on some kind of newlyweds phase, it doesn't mean you get to slack off."

It's safe to say that Will was screaming again, this time, internally. Will was about to flip again, when a passing thought crossed his mind, '_How did Hannibal get into my house anyway? Did I leave the door open?_'

At Lecter's office, Hannibal was in a very good mood. A mood, most people would have argued that it's hard to maintain with Freddie Lounds in the same room. Hannibal's good mood has absolutely nothing to do with the she-devil, of course. His William was the one who inspired this mood, after what had happened this morning.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Hannibal arrived at Will's house for breakfast, as usual, carrying their breakfast in one hand. He stopped in front of Will's house and looked at it for a moment; there was a hint of disdain in his eyes as he inspected the old house. He cannot help but to think that this rundown place, in the middle of nowhere, is not suitable place to live in for his precious empath. In fact, the only place Hannibal would agree that Will would be safe and comfortable in, is none other than his own house. Hannibal was in the middle of his daydreaming: _he was with Will in their kitchen with Will wearing only an apron and nothing else_, when he heard a crash and dogs barks coming from inside the house.

Hannibal acted quickly, and entered the house using the secret copied key he made to Will's house (for some secret nightly visits); he left the food near the door and hurried inside to find Will. What came first into his view were Will's dogs circling something? Hannibal walked forward; he felt a surge of panic overtake him when he finally was able to see Will. He was on the ground, laying on his stomach, not moving at first, and then slowly a low groan escaped him. Hannibal was able to release the breath he didn't know he was holding, and moved to check in on Will's condition.

Kneeling down, looking over Will closely, then putting one hand over Will's foot. Will's lack of reaction told Hannibal that he was numbed out. He put his other hand on Will's neck, massaging it first, then carefully turning Will to face him. Will looked panicked at first, but when he realized that it was only Hannibal, his face washes with relief, and that simple reaction made Hannibal's heart feel alive.

"Shhh, it's ok, looks like nothing is broken, you just twisted it up a little." Hannibal informed.

"Thanks," Will said, and then he noticed Buster looking at him sadly. "Buster, come here," Buster moved toward Will slowly, feeling guilty. Will patted his head and said, "It's okay, I'm okay. I'm not mad at you." taking this as forgiveness, Buster barked and started licking Will. Hannibal continued to examine and massage Will's body. He turned Will's body back to the other side again. Will felt like jumping (if he could) when Hannibal touched his ass, "Aah, I'm pretty sure I didn't fell on my ass, so LEAVE it be!" Will was blushing like crazy, because Hannibal was still touching his ass, massaging it. Will could feel the basterd's smirk on him; Hannibal was enjoying this. Something inside of him was trying to tell him something too, but Will made it go away quickly.

As much as Hannibal wanted to touch Will's cute ass some more _and other stuff_, he had to move him off the floor. Hannibal picked Will off the floor, bride style. "What do you think you're doing?" Will yelped. "Put me down, Hannibal, put me down!" Will was struggling in Hannibal's arms. His face was steaming. Hannibal sighed and did the only thing he knows would calm Will's little hysteria down. He moved his face closer to Will's, who suddenly froze; being in close proximity to Hannibal's face always made him feel light headed. "Calm down, I'm only trying to locate you to more comfortable place," Hannibal said, tenderly. Will bite down whatever he wanted to say and looked away, too embarrassed by the whole situation. Hannibal smiled and carried Will to his bedroom.

"Do you ever clean around here?" was the first thing Hannibal said when he entered Will's messy bedroom.

"Shut up," Will mutters, burying his head into Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal was sure Will wasn't aware of what he was doing, but he liked having Will snuggle into his chest like that, he walked to the bed and stopped. A part of him was relentless to let the empath go. However, another part of him was relieved... because Will was _heavy!_ Hannibal placed Will, gently, on the bed and asked him to rest while he feeds the dogs and reheat their breakfast. Will only nods his head in response, everything was so confusing and he feels cold now that he lost contact to Hannibal's warm body. He was almost pouting about it; thankfully, Hannibal was long gone and did not see that.

Time moved fast, an hour later, they ate, they talked and Will's foot felt a lot better. Which has deluded Will into thinking that he was good to go. Hannibal caught on fast to what he was probably thinking, and stopped him before he could get up from the bed. "No, no, Will, you can't move yet."

"What? I feel way better now, Hannibal." Will protested.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to move just yet." Hannibal firmly warned.

"Allow me? Hannibal, I need to go, I have a job. Jack would be pissed at me if I got there late." Will retorted, not liking Hannibal's controlling tone one bit.

"Allow me to deal with Uncle Jack, Will. You need to rest," said Hannibal, reassuringly.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Will huffed, he knew he sounded like a child who won't go to bed when he's told to, but Hannibal can't tell him what to do. Unfortunately for Will that was the wrong thing to say. That's how he found himself four minutes later on Hannibal's lap, with both of Hannibal's hands locked tightly around his waist preventing him from moving anywhere. '_I'm sitting on my doctor's lap; on my bed... __**there is no god**__!_' Will was screaming on the inside. Hannibal on the other hand was in gleefully mood, cuddling with Will like this feels amazing, he could feel himself being turned-on. Hannibal knew Will was feeling it too; his neck was too red. Hannibal couldn't stop himself, he bit on Will's soft neck. Will moaned in response, "H-Hannibal!" Hannibal continued to suck on Will's neck, and the empath kept moaning sweetly, music to Hannibal's ears. Will could feel himself being aroused by Hannibal's advances, he was about to give in completely when Winston (_Will's current hero_) jumped onto the bed and disrupted the two. Will grinned at his beloved dog and moved away from Hannibal's grip. Hannibal mumbled unhappily, "Stupid mutt!"

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Even though his fun was interrupted; Hannibal still remembers how delicious Will had tasted, he still reminisce the feeling of his teeth on Will's skin, marking him. How it felt heavenly to have him in Hannibal's lap. Freddie was sure the old man wasn't listening to a word she said. What's wrong with him? The doctor was always on top of things. Today he seems distracted. Every time she mentioned Will Graham, she expected him to slap her with the _unethical speech _again. But to her utter surprise he would just look to the side and smile, _dreamily?_

Hours later, at the FBI lab, everyone was cleaning up. The case was solved; Will solved it. Will wasn't in the lab, he was in Jack's office, but from their screaming volumes you'd think they were both over there. At Jack's office. "What do you mean Han-Dr. Lecter told you not to let me anywhere near 'heavy' butchery cases!? It's my job!" Will was screaming his head off at Crawford, who doesn't mind repaying the favor.

"You think I liked that? Having my best man far away from the field; do you really? I brought Dr. Lecter in to keep you in check, Will. So if he says no, as much as I loathe it, I'd have to accept," said Jack, while trying to control his temper.

"But that's it. He doesn't act like a doctor, more like a-!" Before Will was able to finish his sentence, Jack cut him off, "Possessive husband?"

Will seethed, "NO! I was going to say a _mother hen_,"

"Graham we talked about this, now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Back at the lab, Brian started, "You think he really doesn't know about Lecter's true motives?"

"Hemmm, that'd be weird. I mean Dr. Lecter is literally stalking him day and night." Bev remarked.

"And the guy is supposed to be an EMPATH!" said Jimmy, sarcastically.

"So, if Mr. Clueless still doesn't see the bigger picture yet..., I feel sorry for Dr. Lecter." said Brian, his voice full of pity for the -most likely horny- doctor.

Will entered the lab to get back his glasses. Everyone was silence, Brian and Jimmy focused on their files. Beverly however was the only one who watched Will closely, when he bend down to get a hold of his glasses, that was laying on the medical bag, his jacket lowered exposing his neck for Bev to see. She quickly placed her hand on her mouth to stop herself from shrieking, _'OMFG! That hickey was __**huge**__! Feel sorry for Lecter, MY ASS!_' Beverly was in her own inner world way after Will has left the lab. Jimmy and Brian tried to talk to her but she didn't acknowledge them, _she wants DETAILS, dammit!_

TBC... in** Part 3**! (^^;;)

**A/N:** So, it got steamy there [Winston the cock-blocker XDD;], well hope you like it. (^-^)/


	3. Day VII: Doggies' Blessing

**Note:** Ok, just for the sake of this fic, Hannibal was too busy cooking **[ALL THREE MEALS]** for Will, so, so far, Jack never had Lunch or Dinner with Hannibal,_ yet! _(^o^; ).

**Day VII: **Doggies' Blessing.

"Oh, no you don't. Get away from that! It's antique!" Hannibal was shouting his head off. He knew things would turn south soon enough, he just didn't think it would be this soon, and he sure as hell didn't foresee _this_. '_Oh, why have I agreed to this again?_' Hannibal groaned as he heard yet another crash, as the four-legged beast roamed around. Hannibal started moving carefully around the room, trying his best not to make a sound when he had the unfortunate circumstance of stepping on a banana peel. _No. Just no, _the Chesapeake Ripper did not just let out the most girlish scream ever. _That never happened, you hear me! _Hannibal tried to collect himself off the floor with whatever pride he had left. He looked around to see his surroundings and there he was; the demon dog, the one that has been a thorn in Hannibal's ass ever since, well this morning; he was watching him curiously. Hannibal sighed and thought to himself once again, '_Right, __**love**__..._'

**-FlashBack-**

This morning was like no other to one Hannibal Lecter. He let out a chuckle, as he imagined Will's cute blushing face from yesterday, and a sly look appeared on his face. He couldn't wait to see his little empath again. After yesterday's short-lived euphoric event, Hannibal couldn't stop thinking about Will. _He couldn't stop thinking about his Will in his bed_. Their relationship has advanced to a new level. A level, that Hannibal did not oversee coming but welcomed nonetheless. Hannibal was now driving his way to Will's house. His heart was bursting with ecstatic joy; he, soon, let his fantasies overtake him:

_Hannibal made it to Will's house, and while he got out of the car, he heard the house front door opens, he looks up only to find Will throwing himself on him and showering him with kisses. Luckily, Hannibal was strong enough to handle the impact, thus preventing both of them from falling to the ground. The empath linked both of his legs around Hannibal's waist and kept assaulting Hannibal's mouth, Hannibal of course didn't mind one bit. Hannibal cupped Will's ass giving it a squeeze. It earned him a sweet moan from the horny profiler. "You've been a good boy for me, have you." Hannibal said, seductively. Will simply nods his head, and starts kissing Hannibal's ears. Whispering softly in between kisses, "I missed you so much,"..._

Back to reality, Hannibal finally made it to Will's house. He stepped out of the car, and his heart started beating fast, because just like his fantasy Will was already out of the house, although, unlike his amazing fantasy, Will didn't jump or kiss Hannibal. He just stood there, eyes closed, arm crossed, and waiting in front of the door. The atmosphere was quite eerie, but Hannibal decided not to over think so much about it and walked towards his beloved empath carrying with him their breakfast as usual.

"Good morning, Will." Hannibal greeted, '_oh how I wish to kiss those pouty lips'_.

Hannibal's greeting was met with silence.

Will didn't sleep last night, he couldn't have. Not with how Beverly _freaking _Katz was calling him nonstop late in the night, asking for '_DETAILS_' and no, not work details. It was about Will's almost nonexistence love life details. _Almost_, because after hours of trying to convince the pushy woman that nothing was going on between him and Hannibal, Will finally broke down and told her everything. He finally accepted that he felt something for the sneaky doctor. The hilarious part, depending on your point of view, was that she didn't believe his story. He told her everything that happened, not leaving anything out, and she flatly refused to believe him! She was convinced that he and the psychiatrist had one hot steamy wild sex, and more over, she was certain that Hannibal was the one tapping _HIS _ass! _He sulked for a while after that_. Honestly, he didn't want to speak to her about any of it, but she did threaten him that if he hung up on her and off-ed his phone, she'd just drive up to his house and get the information out of him one way or another. _Sigh_.

He spent the last two hours thinking about how things would go on from here. Not being able to stand the deafening silence anymore, Hannibal tried to ask, "Will, what is-!?"

"We need to talk." Will cut him off, firmly.

"Good, let's do it while we eat our breakfast then," said Hannibal, he really wished to get out of this grimy atmosphere. "No, actually that won't work!" Will answered, plainly.

"What? Why not?" Hannibal mumbled, confusingly. Ok, that was the last straw. What was going on? Will never refused his cooking meals. He always used to praise Hannibal and tell him that Hannibal's food in the empath's mouth felt like heaven. Will also shows a complete different side of him when he eats Hannibal's cooking. He becomes more relaxed, more at peace with himself. '_So, what was happening at the moment!?_'

"It just can't, we can't keep doing what we've been doing these past few days." Will muttered softly. Hannibal was trying to clinging to some hope that somehow this wasn't what he fears it to be. However, what came out of Will's mouth next confirmed his fears, "Not after, yesterday's incident."

"You didn't like it. That's why you're cutting me off?" Hannibal felt horrible; it was as if his heart was twisting itself on the inside. He allowed himself to open up to this man, to have genuine feelings, and now he was being shoved away. Through all the terrible feelings, that were consuming him, he still could not imagine a life without his precious empath.

"I-I- didn't say that. I just don't think we should keep doing this if- well, if we were to try something serious..." Will was getting flustered yet once again. He didn't know how to express his feelings to Hannibal.

Hannibal snapped out of his gloomy mood. He paused and then took a deep breath. He was still taking in what Will was trying to tell him. When it finally sinked in, Hannibal barley breathed the words out, "You want me," He said in longing voice, one you would think belonged to a lost child.

"WHAT!? NO-o-o, I mean ye-a.." Will shrugged; he looked away as he stroked his hair nervously, trying to hide his flaming face. Hannibal smiled and waited for Will to explain further. "Yes, part of me wants that, err.. you. However, we can't proceed with any kind of relationship before-" Hannibal looked at Will anticipatedly, trying to be as patient as possible. Will continued, "-You get my dogs' blessing!"

'_Huh?_' Did Hannibal hear that right? "P-pardon?" Hannibal was astonished. Most people would have to get the blessing from the family of their lovers; preferably, a father or a mother or even a brother, and he had to get it from _**DOGS!?**_

"Will, I was under the impression that they all _adored_ me!" Hannibal reasoned, trying to make a point to the strange empath.

"Adored is a strong word. They just like you because of all of the food you bring them," And if Will was going to be honest here, _so was he, _at first anyway. Will looked at Hannibal who looked like he wanted to add more, "Will, I don-!" But he cut him off again, "It's Winston. I noticed it for a while now, how he keeps trying to get my attention more whenever you were around. I think he's jealous of you. He sees you as a competition," Hannibal thought to himself, bitterly, '_well, he did ruin our sweet moment back then,_' Will chuckled, and added, "It's cute, but I can't have that. I care about you both."

"What do you want me to do, Will?" asked Hannibal, silently fearing the answer.

"Look, I think he's just anxious because you two came into my life at the same time, so just show him that you're not here to take his place." Will would love nothing more than to see the two of them getting along; after all, they were both equally important to him.

"And how do I do that?" Hannibal regretted asking this question before finishing the sentence.

"I think you two should use some quality time together, to get to know each other better. You can take him with you to your house for the rest of the day, to bond." Will grinned, very pleased with his plan. He completely missed the appalled look that appeared on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal had one weapon left to use in his arsenal, the _FOOD_ he was holding. '_Maybe this would help me get some sense into Will_,' Hannibal thought wishfully. He raised the food and opened it, not missing how Will just froze, or how his eyes followed the food container intently. Hannibal forced down the smirk that threaten to appear on his face at how cute Will was in his utter weakness when it comes to Hannibal's cooking meals. Hannibal opened the first container and Will's stomach screamed at the sight of the _Bacon & Scallops Scrambled Eggs,_ and then he opens the other container revealing the _Berry Brandy Crepes_ and the empath felt like weeping.

"What am I supposed to do with these now if you'll not eat it, my little mongoose?" asked Hannibal, tauntingly. This time he didn't even bother to hold back the smirk.

This was the hardest moment in Will Graham's life, "We will not be doing this anymore. You'll not cook for me until we see where this relationship goes first," Will tried to look as convincing as possible, however, his traitorous stomach was literally screaming shamelessly for the doctor's delicious food.

"After I get the dog's blessing," Hannibal remarked, sarcastically.

"Yes," Will replied, firmly.

Hannibal sighed, "Very well, I will do this for you." Will smiled, then Hannibal spoke once again, "By the way, I got a call late last night from Agent Katz," The profiler smile disappeared and was replaced by a horrid look, Hannibal continued on, "Her call was quite... _suggestible_," Hannibal wore a sadistic smirk on his face.

Will face turned white, "Oh, dear god, what did you tell her!?"

"I only told her that whatever she was thinking is more or less the truth." Hannibal was enjoying this. Actually, he knew what the Agent thought. They had talked for over half-hour. He was sure he would love to live in her dirty imagination at this point.

Will looked so pale, '_Great, now she would never believe me when I try to explain to her that NOTHING HAPPENED!_' safe to say, Will felt like crying at that moment, plus, his stomach was crying for a different reason, also.

**-End of FlashBack-**

Back to the present time, Winston was staring curiously at the _mean_ man on the floor. He doesn't know why Will liked him so much, Winston was trying to stay out of the mean man's way so he doesn't bother him. But, still the mean man complains about him nonstop. Winston wonders why Will ditched him with this mean old man. He pouted. He wanted to go home.

Hannibal was sure he loved Will Graham by now; _this_ proved it to him. He would have never subjected himself to _this_ if it were for somebody else. The demon dog was a two-faced little weasel, sure in front of his patients and other people, the dog would act like a sweet little angel. They all praised Hannibal for having such cute and _obedient_ dog. '_Obedient, as if_...' Hannibal thought grumpily. He really tried to deal with the mutt, but nothing seems to work. He fed him (the dog was even licking the remains of his food), he tried to pat him (the dog would just back away from him fearfully), he let him have his space (the stupid mutt begun destroying Hannibal's property!), and don't get Hannibal started with what happened when he tried to walk the demon dog:

**-FlashBack-**

Hannibal walked along with a very ominous Winston, he was sure this is when the mean old man was going to get rid of him and have Will all to himself. Hannibal was clueless to Winston ordeal; he was trying to see the good side of this horrible situation. At least if he wins over this dog, he would get to win over the other one. Not caring about the fact that he just thought of Will as a dog, he just kept thinking of how good a collar would look on the empath, especially if Hannibal was the one to put it on him. Hannibal was pretty much deep in dreamland to notice that Winston was starting to walk slower. Winston saw some guy wearing a glasses walking on the end of the other side of the street, he couldn't see his face clearly because of the distance. But, when the man turned and his back was on Winston's view, Winston ran after him. Startling Hannibal, who was still daydreaming. Winston ran fast in the middle of the street, spooking many car drivers in his wake. Hannibal ran after him as fast as he possibly could, Will wasn't going to be happy with him if he came back with a _DEAD _dog!

Winston was sure that that man was Will, he wanted Will, he doesn't want to be alone with that mean man anymore. Unfortunately, for Winston not all car drivers were so forgiven. The black jeep driver just kept speeding in the road, fully intending on hitting the poor dog. Luckily, seconds before the cruel impact, Hannibal pushed Winston out of harm ways, and saved his life.

Winston whimpered and then looked puzzled, what just happened? He looked at the path Will was taking, and there was no one there anymore. It was the old man's fault, had he not tackled Winston to the ground like that, he would have been with Will right now. Winston looked down sadly, he felt abandoned once more.

Hannibal was breathing heavily; this dog was going to be the end of him. He was about to rant to himself about how annoying the mutt was when he saw the lost look in the dog's eyes that was staring miserably at the floor. Hannibal was never the hustle type when it comes to animals. He got up and leaned over the heartbroken dog, Winston looked up to see the mean old man, patting him on the head, gently. "I miss him too, you know," Hannibal smiled sadly at the dog and for the first time this day, Hannibal felt connected to the maybe-not-so-bad demon dog.

**-End of FlashBack-**

Or so Hannibal thought. This dog business was out of his league. In his last desperate attempt to reach out to the mutt, Hannibal decided to rent a dog movie from iTunes on his iPad. Winston was watching the old man closely; sure, he dropped the '_mean_' part because the old man's aura has changed immensely, and it was good.

Hannibal found a film called _101 Dalmatians_, throughout the movie Hannibal was bored to death. The movie was so sappy it actually hurt to watch, but he had to endure it because he had to remind himself that one day he might have to do this with Will too. Although, this was a useful heads up, when that eventually happens, Hannibal would just kiss the hell out of the sexy dog lover. Unlike Hannibal who fell asleep after twenty minutes into the movie, Winston was paying all of his attention to the small iPad screen. Time passed by, and Hannibal awoke with a jerk, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He just had the most disturbing dream: _He and Will were living together with 101 fucking dogs! _It was the creepiest dream he had ever had, and he listened to Franklyn when he was describing his sexual fantasies. He was so disturbed that he wasn't aware of Winston who was next to him, cuddling and licking him, trying to calm the old man down. When Hannibal finally noticed what Winston was doing. This time his heart swelled in his chest as he hugged the dog. He pulled back and he saw the dog look at him with the same affection the dogs in the movie gave their owners. They finally have bonded. _His William would be so pleased._

Hannibal grinned, "Do you want to watch another movie? It says here it have a sequel," Hannibal was to overwhelmed by the warmth he felt from the dog that he didn't focus much on which icon he was clicking. And that's how he accidentally clicked on the browsers, and was met with the first page that appeared on, his favorite one, although, not this time. Winston watched terrifyingly how the peaceful aura has shifted from the old man's form and turned to pure darkness, Winston ran away from it fast. He stopped behind the door, shivering, and stayed there.

Hannibal was feeling ice cold; everything in his body has just stopped as he reads the main article that has been posted on the Tattle-Crime. This outrageous article had suggested that all of his work has been the work of someone else. Someone out there was taking: his credit, his hard work, _his TITLE_!

This was definitely the work of the FBI; it was Agent Crawford's foolish move. Hannibal had been too busy with Will to deal with that old dog of the FBI, appropriately. It is sad, but he has no other choice, he have to make the head of the FBI's Behavioral Science Unit pay dearly for this, and there is one way to do it. Hannibal had to give him what he wants, or _part of it_ anyway. He had kept her alive for over two years. It's sad that she was going to lose an arm for this. However, this has to happen, there was no other way.

There was only one Chesapeake Ripper, and his name is Hannibal Lecter NOT Abel Gideon.

TBC... in **PART.4**!

**A/N:** _Days left:_ VIII, IX, X. (3 more chaps to go). So, Hannibal was pretty much a drama queen in this chap, no? XD; also, I felt the need to add poor Winston_ POV!_ XDDDD;, hope it was to your liking. (^o^)/


	4. Day VIII: Dreams & Nightmares!

**Warning:** This chapter contains_ SMALL_ amounts of gruesome details. (_sorry, only in this chapter_.), and some sexual stuff, but nothing too detailed... _I think_ (^^; ).

**Day VIII: **Dreams & Nightmares!

Hannibal vision felt hazy, at first, he didn't know where he was, but soon everything is starting to come together. He was in the FBI halls, outside of Jack Crawford's office. He looked up to the door that was half-opened. Hannibal walked his way to the door and entered the office. He was met with a beautiful sight; and smell, it was one of his finest ideas for his artworks. Hannibal admired the view of Jack Crawford sitting over his desk, his body looked normal; everything else was just not the head. Crawford's head was, stabbed, from all places with scissors, knives, pens, pencils, etc. Jack's face was not recognizable anymore. Hannibal was fascinated; by the blood that was _still_ dripping from Crawford's head. The doctor looked down on the floor, circling around Jack's frozen dead body were the bodies of his agents, dead agents. They weren't mutilated but their blood served as blood pool that alleviated the entire piece.

Hannibal felt very pleased; this is how it should be. Then he froze when he saw _him_, there, lying dead on the ground. His lifeless cold eyes were open and staring at Hannibal's direction. Hannibal felt his heart squeeze itself. Whatever satisfaction he felt from seeing his nemesis, cold dead body, was gone, like it never happened and was replaced by something horrible, Hannibal could feel it deep within him, but he could not identified it. Hannibal slowly moved towards Will's dead body, almost afraid. He leaned forwards to shake the empath's dead body; of course, the dead body didn't move. Hannibal stayed there for a long time, just holding him. He couldn't tell when, but his eyes were tearing up, he let out a soft sob. He only felt like this once, a very long time ago, when he realized, _that he had lost her_.

Hannibal holds Will's dead body closer to him and silently cries, '_why, why did I let you in? Why did you have to bring back that part of me that I've killed ages ago? Why does my heart feel so crushed?_' Hannibal continues to, wordlessly question himself, and the emotionless body in his arms. _Nothing_. A cold realization washed over him then, that there would be no more expressions coming from that cute fallen face, no more blushes, irritations, smiles, laughter... Hannibal softly muttered, "I'm sor-" teary broken soul eyes was forced to look away from Will's dead ones, as Hannibal felt himself being turned around by someone, or something?

Staring right at him was, a black monster, its head looked like a stag. The heartbroken doctor wasn't in an emotional state to think, let alone act. That's why it was so easy for the monster to make his next move, and with one hand it grabs Hannibal by the neck and lifts him up. Leaving Will to fall back on the floor. The monster was choking him up. Hannibal tries to struggle, to break free from the black monster deadly grip, pointlessly. The monster does not speak, however, his dark angry eyes says: _DIE_, something about the monster felt familiar to Hannibal, as he slowly feels the life being taken out of him, everything becomes clear. This monster was Hannibal himself. The shape of the monster changes, and now he looks exactly like the dying doctor, only this time, Hannibal knows that this wasn't the real him, it was the cold blooded killer that lived inside of him for too long, and he was the part of himself that Will unknowingly brought out. It was smiling sickeningly at Hannibal, at his suffering. As his last breath escaped before his lung is crushed; he looked one last time at Will's dead body and thought, '_good bye_...'

Right arm raised up, Hannibal mumbled in his sleep, "... I wish, I was able to stop it," As a single tear runs down on his left cheek. His eyes flutter wide open, gazing wondrously at his bedroom ceiling. What had he been dreaming? Hannibal gets up from his bed. He stands for a minute looking at nowhere in particular, and then his expression shifts from apathetic to irritate. In that dream he had stabbed Jack's head everywhere and he actually thought that was good enough. The Chesapeake Ripper rolled his eyes at how soft _Dream!Hannibal_ was. He shakes his head and thinks as he heads to the bathroom next. His thoughts were about how it would have been much better if he had Crawford's head sliced in half and placed his foot in between. '_More fitting..._' Hannibal thought amusingly to himself, ignoring the rest of the dream; and how his heart seems to be clenching itself tighter and tighter.

Hannibal was getting out of his bathroom when he heard the voice he have come to adore, and deeply feared as a flash of the dead empath from his dream, or more accurately, nightmare, flashed past him.

The voice was coming from the living room, "Hannibal! Hannibal, I came to get Winston. I-a- Oh, here you are Winst- Whooh, boy, calm down, I missed you too!" Will sounded as if, he was attacked by his mutt. Hannibal body didn't allow himself to move so he just stood there in complete silence.

Then, '_Wait just a minute, how did he enter my house!?_'

Hannibal was alarmed.

**-Will's FlashBack-**

Devastation was the correct word to describe the atmosphere at the FBI Academy. Thanks to the Chesapeake Ripper's little gift Jack went nuts trying to find an answer to his inner turmoil. The Ripper was truly one of the cruelest killers Will had ever encountered. He did what he did simply to humiliate Jack; sure, they were the ones who provoked him first, but still... '_I wish I could just teleport myself out of here..._' Will thought tiredly, a voice inside his head suggested that Will would have also liked it more if the teleportation destination was _His_ hot doctor's bedroom. Will shook the thought away and groaned, it was five a.m. in the morning, and he only got to sleep an hour and half in his classroom.

"Hey," Will was too exhausted he barely noticed Beverly who was standing few feet away from him. She looked worn out as well. She was holding two coffees with her hands, and offered one to Will. He thanked her and started drinking, after all, this was what kept them all awake still. They sat in silence; Will was weary of her all day. However, maybe he had underestimated her abilities to keep a clear line between professional work and personal life.

"Jack never lost it like this before, as long as I have known him, nothing had hit him like this," Bev spoke with a somber voice.

Will looked thoughtful and said, "It's not just the Ripper he has to deal with; it's his own guilt as well,"

"His own failure," Bev softly muttered. "Don't you just wish you could teleport yourself out of here?" Will laughed in spite of himself, "Yeah," Beverly looked at him and smiled.

"Everything has been going crazy these past few days, we had to deal with the Angel Maker, the Mushroom freak, and apparently whoever burned down Hobbs' house is going to get away with it," Bev sighed, Will looked surprised at the last part, "Get away?"

"Yup, there was no evidence, so the D.A. are convinced it was an accident."

'_No it wasn't_...' Will screamed in his head. He may have been intrigued; by the Chesapeake Ripper thus far, but the Copycat Killer was more intriguing, mainly because Will cannot see the aim for what he does. What would he have gained from killing Hobbs and his family? Will put his head in his two hands, in times like these Hannibal would know how to calm him down.

"I know I've been very noisy about this, but how are things with you and Dr. Love?" Bev asked. Will smiled, since yesterday, he wanted nothing but to jump out of the window the minute she brings up that subject, but now, "I miss him..." It was the truth, he does miss Hannibal, and it's only been one day.

'_Man, I'm so screwed!_' Bev laughs at Will's 'I'm screwed' expression. They chat some more and start make some light jokes to lighten the gloomy mood. Later, Will tried to talk to Jack one more time before he left, but no such luck. He needed to go to Hannibal's place to retrieve Winston; it was almost 6:45 a.m. He just hopes those two finally getting along.

**-End of Will's FlashBack-**

Will had sneaked in Hannibal's house, because, one he tried knocking on the door too many times but received no answer, and two, it was a payback for last time. And, he hpped those two would _get along?_ Poor Winston looked as if he had been through hell, '_what_ _the hell did you do to my poor dog, Lecter?_' Will thought as Winston clung to him for his dear life. It made it harder for Will to drive back to Wolf-Trap. Also, it was so weird that he didn't find the doctor ready for him there, it was past seven a.m. and Hannibal was an early riser. That same annoying voice inside his head was telling him that he was just pouting because he didn't get to see Hannibal, and this time, Will couldn't argue.

Back at the FBI Academy, Jack was listening to Miriam's last message repeatedly. He had given up on her, and now there is a chance that she has been alive all this time. Captive. What kind of cruel life was that? What must she have been through, Jack's hand clenched around the phone, _what did that evil soulless monster do to her?_

His phone started ringing, "Hello, Jack!" His wife, worried voice, has filled the silent room.

"Hello, Bella," Jack replied, baggy eyes.

"Jack, talk to me..." Jack gave in to his wife and let everything he was holding out, he was a mess, and he needed some rest.

Back at Will's house, the dogs greeted Winston as if he was a war veteran. Will was just surprised that he could still walk; he made it to his bedroom and just fell on the bed, and drifted into sleep.

In the dream world, Will felt warmth, he was lying on something warm. He slowly opened his eyes and that something was someone, and it was his beloved doctor. He was lying in Hannibal's arms. He couldn't describe the joy he felt. Hannibal was still a sleep, so, Will decided to play with his hair, it was soft and fluffy. Hannibal unconsciously reacted to Will's touches and his left hand that was flat on the bed started moving to Will's waist, bringing him even closer to Hannibal's body. Will smiled at the possessive movement and laid his head on Hannibal's chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Will then felt a hand directing his face to Hannibal's, he was finally awake. "We could," Hannibal said before claiming Will's lips in a hungry kiss. Will moaned sweetly as Hannibal continued to assault his lips, his both hands are grabbing Hannibal's hair now as he kisses him back passionately. They were both lost in their bliss, soon things escalated and they were making love under the sheets. Will never felt more alive, then, in one moment Hannibal was on top of him, pleasuring him, and the next a cryptic black wendigo(?) was on top of him, fucking into him. Will begun screaming, he felt panic overwhelm him, but his cries didn't stop the monster from assaulting his inside. That thing just continued to fuck the empath while looking at him sadistically. Will kept thinking of one word while the black monster was pounding into him faster and faster, '_Hannibal!_'

Will awoke, panting; his face was deep red. He remembers that wet dream, quite vividly. He looked at the clock; he had slept for four hours. He groaned as he felt a little problem in his pants.

'_Time for cold shower_,'

In the evening, at the Du Maurier residence, Bedelia was sipping coffee while observing Hannibal's bizarre behavior. Her patient has been there for over fifteen minutes, standing by her plant, and to her dismay, he was playing with it not saying a single word.

"I detect that something is troubling you, Hannibal," Bedelia remarked, as she sat down on the armchair. Hannibal caressed the plant some more, "I had a nightmare," Bedelia waited for him to say more. "I never had anything like this nightmare before..." She could see Hannibal's poker face was almost breaking. '_It must quite serious,_' she was about to question him about his nightmare but he changed the subject, "I have someone in my life now," Hannibal said, thoughtfully. That took her by surprise; she almost spit the coffee she was drinking.

"How do you view your relationship with that someone?"

Hannibal bit down his lips and answered, "Friendship..."

Noticing his expression, Bedelia added, "But you wish for more from this person,"

"He maybe is... the most important person in my life," He thought this part was going to be hard for him to say out loud, but he was surprised at how easy the words came out of his mouth. His heart was beating faster at the sudden admission. The retired psychiatrist paused, '_well, there's a development_,' she thought, amusingly. "Was he part of your nightmare?"

Hannibal nods his head. "Good or Bad?" she asked.

"My nightmare... The first-half, made sense to me because it spoke to my creativity. The second, however puzzled me, and I believe my feelings for _him_ is what made that alteration." Hannibal explained, trying so hard to hold back the demented flashbacks that have been eating his mind all day long. '_Alteration?_' Bedelia wondered about that. "Do you believe he's trying to change you?"

'_No, however, I might change myself just to please him, and there lies my problem!_' Hannibal was practically screaming in his head. On the outside, he had a look clear of all emotions, but she knew he was boiling on the inside. "No, I don't believe that." Hannibal answered her question.

Then Bedelia decided to take a different approach, "How about we talk more about him, and explore your feelings for him?"

Hannibal sighed, as he sat down on the opposite armchair and started talking.

Back at the FBI Academy, Beverly was about to leave when she heard snickering sounds, she looked around and spotted her colleagues. Jimmy was breathing heavily, and commented, "Boy, I sure needed a good laugh," Brian nods his head frantically in agreement as he was still laughing quietly. Bev raised her eyebrow and thought, '_oh, this is going to be good_.'

"Hey guys, what's so funny? Come on, tell me," Bev asked, playfully.

"Oh, Bev, you missed it, it was soooo hilarious, I tell you, that image won't leave my mind, ever." Brian started laughing again, this time louder. Jimmy joined him, and curiosity was eating Bev from the inside out, "Come on you two, details, DETAILS!"

Jimmy was trying to explain while he was laughing so hard, "It's Jack, ahaha- hi-his wife came and, and, hahahaha-" Bev looked so confused, then Brian tried to fill in, "She-hehe- came and-and-hahaha took him home," and broke into another fit of laughter.

'_Oh, so he's finally getting some rest... what's so funny about that!?_' Beverly looked at her two colleagues as if they were the most idiotic creatures on the planet.

Jimmy took a deep breath to calm himself, "You know Jack probably would have stayed here overnight killing himself with work and all," Beverly nods her head, "His wife suddenly showed up, really pissed-" Brian was able to add, "and loud!".

"Yes, so they were shouting and screaming, and ultimately Jack didn't want to leave his office. THEN, I kid you not, that woman is an iron lady, SHE LIFTED JACK UP and got him all the way out of the building!" He started laughing, and this time Beverly joined him, "OMG! Why didn't you film it or take pictures!?" She was crying and her stomach hurts from laughing so hard, '_Will sure missed this, too_,' she thought, as the three continued to laugh like no tomorrow.

Late at night, near Graham's house, Hannibal parked his car and just stared at the house. Bedelia had a lot to tell him, but in the end, she said that the only person that could help him with his feelings is Will. Hannibal agrees with her, but part of him is just... _afraid_.

He got out of his car and headed to the house front door, and knocked. As he awaits for the door to be open, his heart was beating harder. Will opened the door, and was greeted with the doctor's charming smile. '_Oh, that smile won't help your case now!_' Will thought angrily. Hannibal was about to say something but was cut off, "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOG!?**" Will growled at Hannibal.

'_Dog? What do- Ooh, I have completely forgotten about that_,' Hannibal thought it would be wiser to stay quiet. As Will was showering him with glares, Hannibal stared shamelessly thinking about how incredibly hot Will looked when he was outraged.

"Poor Winston didn't eat much, didn't want to play, and was completely spooked! I told you to bond with him, not to SCAR him for life! What did you do any-!" Will was cut off; by Hannibal's lips devouring his, Hannibal couldn't take it, everything in his body cried for his little empath, he just needed to be near him so badly.

Will felt himself being attacked by too many emotions all at once, he was utterly shocked that this was really happening, and what shocked him even more was his own body 'desperate' reaction to Hannibal's touches, he started kissing the doctor back, with equal hunger. Hannibal holds Will closer and kisses him more firmly, then, he forces himself to back away from the hot kiss. Will moaned at the loss contact of the doctor's talented lips, and blushed deeply at his own thoughts. Hannibal looks Will in the eyes, "I really tried, Will." It was the truth, he did try, and he thought the dog had bonded with him too, but something happened, Hannibal was just not sure what it was.

"Alright, come on in, why did you stop by anyway?" Will asked as he made way for Hannibal to enter the house. Hannibal looked back and smiled, "That kiss, I suppose," Will raised his eyebrow at Hannibal, wearing a doubtful look on his face.

"I came here to find my own answers, and I think... I've got them all clear now," Hannibal clarified.

"What an-!" Will was about to question him, but Hannibal didn't allow him,

"I want you, Will, and nothing is going to stop me from having you," Hannibal admitted his intentions firmly, and Will simply froze. He wanted to object, he wanted to say something, but his heart was simply jumping for joy. Hannibal took Will into his own arms again and hugged him close.

'_Some changes might not be so bad_' Hannibal thought as he breathed in Will sweet smell, along with that terrible aftershave his little empath insist on using. Will's face was like a tomato, but he lets Hannibal holds him, thinking, '_There is no way out now, I'm in love with my doctor_.'

**TBC... in PART.5**

**A/N:** I know, I don't do this much, but after this chapter I feel obligated XD; ... if you have any Q's then, by all means, ask :). If you have any negativities, then by all means _keep them to yourself_ :(.


	5. Day IX: A Psychopath Cannot Love!

**A/N:** Yahooooo! Yea sorry, this update came later than usual. Short story: changed jobs, hurt my legs, and got myself addicted to another messedup pairings XDDD;

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

Everything is pitched black, everything is quiet, _was he dreaming?_ He walked into the dark space. Not knowing where he was going, but strangely, he feels calm about it. He is wearing his sleeping clothes. As he moves through the motions, he starts to get familiar feeling, '..._I haven't felt anything like this since high school_' he keeps walking into the dark path. Usually he would be wary of the dark; with all of the nightmares he had to endure most of his life, it feels weird that he is calm right now.

Then, a light.

A dim light, at the end of the sight-line appears.

It grows brighter and brighter as he moves towards it. Even before he passes the light point, he recognizes this place immediately. It was his own haven, away from people, away from their messed up minds, away from their hate. This was the only place he truly could call home. It's a secret passageway in long abandoned cave that eventually leads to a small but beautiful beachfront. The grass is green the sky is blue, and the weather was unreal. _A Paradise_. He takes in the sweet air and spread his arms to feel the passing wind. He suddenly becomes aware that he wasn't alone, however, he remains calm, because...

"What do you think you're doing?"

A voice just like his own (but younger) asks him. Will looks at the back of the younger version of himself who was sitting down and staring at the beach, something he used to do all the time when he was back in high school. He understood the question: Why was he back on the field? Why was he associating with people again? Why did he let _him_ in?

"We can't trust anyone. No one but dad."

True, the only one Will could trust way back then was his father. The only parent he have, the only parent who stayed. He was a poor man, but even so. Charles (Charlie) Graham was the pillar opposite of his son, he was funny, energetic even in his old age the man still has so much spirit within him. Everyone loved him. Will envied his father's carefree personality for sometimes but that's what originally led him to believe that all of his empathy problems came from his mother's side, the same woman who chose to leave him and his father behind. Part of him rejects that very idea because he can't imagine himself abandoning anyone. He is still his father's son and he got his good heart from him.

"You still don't know him. We both know he's hiding something,"

Will sighed, "All I know is that it's too late. I've already accepted him; I already know that I love him with all of my heart." his heart starts to race at his admission for the second time.

"It doesn't change the fact: we still can't trust him."

Will opened his eyes. Looks around, he is in his bedroom, on his bed. '_it was just a dream._..' he thought to himself, almost sadly. "Hannibal..."

**Day IX:** A Psychopath Cannot Love!

Will spent most of the morning cleaning his house and taking care of his dogs, after the chopped off arm case, Will once again have been put behind the line of '_you can't handle these things, take a break from the crime scenes for now_' of course that angered him to no end. Also, he in truth wanted something to get his mind off that dream and so, he called Bev, because he knew that woman would jump at any chance to get into his personal matters. '_That should do it_,' the empath thought, which is why he was utterly shocked when she just brushed him off as if he was yesterday's news. Technically, he should be happy about it _but he is not_...

He moped about it for thirteen minutes.

Sure, he called her before the sun had come out, but he couldn't sleep and he wanted a friend and she said to call her whenever he wanted to talk. Obviously, that didn't include hours before sun lights. A voice inside his mind pointed out mockingly that it was a common knowledge, but he ignored it.

He pouted.

He was about to allow himself to think of last night, the dream and Hannibal but was saved by the phone ringing. He rushed to the phone fast almost tripping over his foot again.

"Hello?"

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

"I wonder why Gideon thought he was the Chesapeake Ripper, or why he doesn't know that he isn't." Alana wondered, before taking another spoonful of her Crème Brûlée.

Chilton took a sip of his Rosé wine, nervously, "While it was regrettable that he wasn't the real Ripper, Dr. Bloom, he's still mentally ill..." Hannibal watched as Chilton squirmed under the accusing eyes of one Alana Bloom. Hannibal was having breakfast with both doctors Bloom and Chilton. They were discussing the Chesapeake Ripper and his imposter, Gideon. Hannibal stayed silent most of the conversation. While he still wanted to know every detail about the miserable situation that led everyone to believe that: someone other than himself was the Chesapeake Ripper, the psychiatrist could have careless at the moment, and he have the delectable empath to blame for that. He cannot stop thinking about his dear William to the point that he is overlooking the obvious role Dr. Chilton seems to have in this misconception. Hannibal did entertain the idea of making Dr. Chilton the breakfast he was going to share with Alana when he invited both of them, although it would be a waste of opportunity, after all, Dr. Chilton has the same profile as Hannibal, same medical and psychological background and that might prove useful one day.

The good doctor's disinterest of the current subject is because of what had happened the previous night, or he should really say what _had not_ happen. Hannibal finally got the stubborn profiler to succumb to his will. He finally got to hold him in his arms, one would say possessively. Then, **_THAT _**had to happen:

_Still standing in front of Will's door, Hannibal was supposed to be leaving, but as Will hugged him. Hannibal arms wrapped around Will's waist and back possessively. He feels his beloved soft breaths as he buried his face on Hannibal's chest. The sound of both of their beating hearts, rhythmically, was something the psychiatrist never wanted to lose or end. He nuzzles deeply into Will's soft curls. Hannibal chuckles causing Will to stir a little, "What's so funny?"_

_Hannibal stepped backward; Will frowned at the loss of contact. Hannibal looked at him and said, "Why are we standing here? When we should be-" the empath shriek at what the doctor did next, "What th-!" Hannibal, scooping Will up in his arms and carrying him, bride-style. Will's heart beats so fast. Arms locked tightly around Hannibal's neck, holding onto Hannibal for his dear life. Hannibal grinned, "-in your bedroom."_

_Everything was going great._

_Everything was perfect._

_THEN!_

_Hannibal felt something on his shoes, like water? He's carefully trying so hard not to drop Will while he's trying to see what's happening to his expensive shoes. Will turns white. Hannibal finally letting reality sinking in: One of Will's mutts was **peeing** on his shoes!_

_"BUSTER, NO, BAD DOG!" Will yelled at the little rascal who fled after he was done humiliating Will's new lover. The empath was also holding harder on Hannibal who seemingly went into aftershock mood._

_'That's it_,' Hannibal officially hates dogs. They were all conspiring to keep him from having any sexual relationship with his perfect empath. Hannibal was sexually frustrated. He wanted the profiler under him, screaming and begging, for hours, all night long. Had things worked out the other night, he would have been at Will's house, having breakfast with him instead of being here listening to utter nonsense. While he enjoys Alana's company, the same does not go to Dr. Chilton and what hurt the most is that Will would always choose his dogs first, after what happened he tried to defend that filthy dog's actions by saying: "_Hannibal, please calm down. I just think that Buster feels overprotective of Winston, that's all._" Will tried to calm Hannibal down, but there was still a shadow of accusation in his eyes when he mentioned Winston. Hannibal wasn't sure what the other mutt's problem, all he knows is that he hates all of Will's dogs now and the real tragedy here is that his beloved empath loves them, more than he loves Hannibal. The bitter, almost pouting, doctor noticed that his colleagues have shifted their topic discussion to Agent Crawford.

"I feel for Jack, the Ripper has been haunting him for too long." Alana stated, sympathetically.

"I believe the head of the behavioral science had it coming, after all, it was he who chose to invoke the Chesapeake Ripper into actions, regardless of the consequences." Chilton said, plainly.

Alana shot Chilton an unimpressed look. Hannibal eyes harden, he still have to make Agent Crawford pay for what he has done and no, the arm wasn't enough. He must do something; _suddenly Will's cold dead body image appears on his mind, _same one from his last dream. Hannibal feels sick, Alana noticed.

"Hey, Hannibal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired, I suppose." Hannibal tried to block the ominous image away in vain.

"Then perhaps it's time we take our leave and let you get some rest," Chilton said, getting up from his chair.

"I guess he's right, do you want help with anything before we head out?" Alana asked.

"No, thank you, and I'm terribly sorry things had to end like this,"

"No problem, take care of yourself, okay." Alana said, and Chilton nodded his head, and they both head out.

Hannibal put his hand on his forehead, gently rubs the skin to release tensions. He wants to get his revenge on the head of the FBI, and he wants to get into the pants of their most valuable profiler at the same time. Things would be so easy if he was after the empath's body alone, but no, he wants his heart, soul, and mind too. He is in love with Will Graham. However, is Will capable of loving a killer like him? He knows the answer; however, he does not dare to voice it. He doesn't want to lose Will, anything, absolutely anything BUT that.

Then what?

He wanted so badly to go to the person he loves at the moment, but sadly, Will had asked him to keep things formal, meaning he'll be seeing him tonight at 7:30 PM at his office.

Nevertheless, he actually still could go check up on his beloved empath, _secretly_.

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

It's dark, it was always dark. She doesn't know how many days had past, how many weeks or months she's been there in the dark. She doesn't know how long was she supposed to live? It has been too long, the world must have forgotten about her. Now, all she waits for is the moment when _he_ chooses to end her suffering, and kill her, because death is far more merciful than this cruelty. She can no longer cry, her eyes were damaged by the darkness, lack of fresh air, etc. She can still see however, that's all. No more tears left to shed, even if she still wants to cry and scream for help. She has lost the will to go on, she had lost everything and nothing would ever fix this.

Death is the only thing the now one-armed woman wishes for.

To be free and be far far away from that horrible creature called **the Chesapeake Ripper**.

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

It was almost noon, when Hannibal reached Will's house. He parked his car at safe distant. The first thing noticed after getting out of his car was that the front door was wide open, and all of the seven dogs were outside playing near the tree. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the mere sight of Will's dogs. He walked, stealthily, towards the house. Entering the house, he looked around to see if the profiler was near sight, which he wasn't. But he could hear the empath faint voice from the other room. He quietly moved forward. Will's voice was getting clearer. He is talking with someone on the phone.

"Come on, we've been talking for hours can't you get a hint?" Will replied in frustrated tone.

Hannibal wonders about who was that, that dares talk to _his _William, for _hours_!

Will sighs, "Oh, no you don't. You don't get to play that card anymore. What? Of course I like talking to you-"

Hannibal gritted his teeth in silent fury; Will should only 'like' talking to Hannibal, alone, no one else.

"Okay, I know, yes, yes, I miss you as well, okay. I love you too." Will voice softened at the last part.

Hannibal froze at the last part, at the empath's genuine tone when he spoke to whoever that was on the other side of line. It took all of Hannibal's restraint not to walk right to the empath and shake his shoulders and outright demands to know, whom he was speaking to on the phone. He felt twist of both jealousy and possessiveness eating through his heart. Luckily, he made it out of the house unnoticed and left. But his mind was at war within: _Who was he talking to? Why did he like talking to that person? What did he mean by "I love you too"?_

Will Graham is supposed to only love Hannibal Lecter, no one else. _EVER!_

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

At 4:15 PM, Brian Zeller got a call to visit the latest crime scene along with other officers. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, but, the annoying buzzing sound from his pocket aka Lounds had to call and bug him for information. He answers, hating himself in the process.

"It's about time you picked up," said Freddie in obnoxious tone.

"Bitch, I'm not your puppet." Brian just wanted to hang up on her, but he knew better.

"Oh, come now, I remember you enjoying being my puppet back then," Lounds reminded, tauntingly.

"You fooled me once but not this time," Brian clarified firmly.

"It's the Ripper, isn't it?"

"..."

"Thanks, that's all the confirmations I need, ciao." Freddie said in high-pitched voice.

"_Bitch_..."

Brian shook his head in frustration. He enters the building. He walked past the other officers who entered before him, when he finally made it to the right room he saw Beverly sitting on the ground taking samples. "So, is it him?" Brian asked, Jimmy who was checking the table for evidence answered him, "We have more than one reason to believe so."

"A lot going on with that body. Surgery was performed and then un-preformed." Bev stated.

Brian closed in on the dead body and touched it, "Surgery was un-preformed with bare hands, sutures clawed open." Brian looked around for Jack, wondering why he didn't scold him for touching the body, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Pieces of him were torn off from the bed to the bathroom, like breadcrumbs." Jimmy informed.

"Mmm... where is Jack?" Brian looked around.

Bev got up and answered, "He went to bring Will, he needs his "top dog in this", they'll take 14 minutes max to get here," Zeller puzzled, "I thought we were leaving Graham out of these for a while,"

"Not when the Ripper is involved," Jimmy rolled his eyes on his boss' logic.

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

(in Jack's car)

"I've had the room sealed. You'll get it fresh." Jack told Will as he was driving them both to the crime scene. Will was bitter because he had no actual say in this anymore, so he muttered, "Fresh? Fresh as a daisy?"

"Fresh enough for you to tell me whether or not it's the Ripper. Then you can go back to class." Will bite down on his lips at the last part, and looked at the window. "Oh, you don't want me in a classroom. You want me to wrap my head so tight around the Ripper." that somehow conjured the wrong image in his mind; the profiler shook it off, "I won't go back to class until he's caught."

"Your bad luck that you're the best, pal." Jack was trying to brighten the now gloomy mood.

He didn't need to ask be he did anyway, "Expecting another couple of bodies after this one?"

"If it's the Ripper, yes, I am." Crawford firmly responded.

"Don't let the Ripper stir you up. The reason he left you Miriam Lass's arm is so he could poke you with it." Will thought to himself, '_and from the looks of things, it worked!_'

"Why not the rest of her?" Jack asked, wishing Will would just give him an immediate answer.

"His other victims... He wanted to humiliate in death, like, like a public dissection. She was different."

"He was probably impressed that she was able to find him."

Will thought for a second, "Maybe he was also scared; maybe he thought he was untouchable. Maybe he just stayed away for two years to make sure nothing like this happens ever again." Will thinks that his statement humanizes the infamous serial killer a little.

Jack considered Will's input for a moment, "He may be starting another cycle, Will."

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

Hannibal Lecter was a steaming fire on the inside, ever since he heard his Will utters those words that were solely meant for him. He was having hard time focusing on other things that is happening around him. His patients come and go, and he wasn't even sure who he had an appointment with today. He was too busy imagining the mayhem that would happen when he finally gets his hands on whoever was trying to steal his little mongoose away from him. The Ripper wants to taste his blood, rip out his spleen and make Pork Chops out of him or her.

Currently, it was evening.

Hannibal could not quite overlook this current patient. Franklyn Froideveaux is perhaps the only one of his patients that has managed _somehow_ to disturb Hannibal to no end. The insecure lonely man has been on Hannibal's trail wherever he goes nowadays. His stalker-ish habit could be proved dangerous had Hannibal Lecter been a normal person. However, he is not, that is why he fantasies about dear Franklyn slipping over the edge of a bridge to his inevitable doom. The doctor always has to remind himself that he cannot kill this man; he does not wish to repeat the Miriam Lass mistake. The only reason she was able to trace back to him was that he got careless and got his real name involved with his killings.

"I tried to get your attention- I knew that you were aware of it, even though you were pretending that you weren't." Franklyn stuttered uncomfortably, looking like a teenage girl confessing her love. Hannibal shot him a bored look, and for the billion times ever since he was cursed to meet Franklyn, Hannibal said, "It would be unethical to approach a patient or acknowledge in any way our relationship outside this room until that patient gives consent."

"But I really don't know who you are outside this room." Franklyn noted while waving his finger in motions around the room.

Hannibal wanted to reply: _THANK GOD!_, but controlled himself, "I'm your psychiatrist."

"I want you to be my friend. We like the same things. I think that we would make good friends. It makes me so sad that I have to pay to see you." Franklyn said, passionately, completely missing Lecter's disgust and discomfort. An awkward moment passes Franklyn sighs and rest against the armchair while crossing his legs. Hannibal putting on _I am being serious_ face.

"I am a source of stability and clarity, Franklyn. I'm not your friend."

"I'm a great friend."

Hannibal, in the meantime, wishes the earth would open and swallow Franklyn up.

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

Will was running late for his appointment with Hannibal, which he knows he would pay dearly for because it was hard to convince the doctor to keep things formal for a while longer. Hannibal wasn't pleased about it but he respected the empath's wishes.

Will was late because he was trying to convince the bullheaded boss of his that he got the wrong guy or more accurately the right guy for their current case, _but NOT the Ripper!_ Jack and everyone else strongly believe that Devon Silvestri is the real Chesapeake Ripper, and Will tried his best to object to that nonsensical idea. In the end, he was kicked out, tried to protest more when he noticed the time.

He was now in front of Hannibal's office building. He was about to enter when a heavy weighted man suddenly popped in front of him so suddenly scaring the crap out of Will. The profiler breathed heavily, trying to calm down his beating heart. The man said, "I don't know who you think you are, but Dr. Lecter is MY friend!" He said in an angry and almost whiny voice.

Will had no idea who this man was nor he wanted to know, "Look, I think you got the wrong guy," '_Hannibal was friends with man?_' He would have to ask him about it later. Unfortunately, for Will, the man was far from finished.

"What does he see in you? I don't like a lower class person like you around my BEST friend, what, are you trying to gain money from him or something?"

'_Wow_,' Will guessed he doesn't have to question Hannibal about anything. This man was so out of touch with reality that Will believes he has just lost few brain cells listening to this rubbish.

"I'm Dr. Lecter's patient. Now kindly move, I'm late." Will didn't want any trouble with this strange man.

"No. I'm not finished. I don't want you anywhere near _my friend_."

Will sighed, he was about to say something when the front door opened showing a very hurried and worried Hannibal Lecter all dressed up to go. '_Wait, did he forget about our appointment?_' Will pouted. As for Hannibal he was in rush to find his William who was very late and shockingly enough was right in front of him, along with that buffoon Franklyn. Hannibal stopped and observed the awkward situation. Franklyn's mouth was dropped wide open, obviously not knowing what to do. Hannibal ignored him entirely and focused his attention on his beloved empath.

"Are you okay? Why were you late? I was so worried." Hannibal was standing beside Will within seconds.

Will let everything in and smiled, Hannibal was out looking for him. "Yes, sorry, Jack was being Jack and things just got complicated." He felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the doctor's eyes softening in relief. Hannibal remembered how to breathe again, his Will was with his overly demanding boss not the person who dared to try take his William away from him. Also, Hannibal cannot believe the nerve of agent Crawford. The doctor had asked him to keep Will away from any crime scene for a while and _he does this_.

"You must be cold, let's go inside," Hannibal said, taking Will's hand in his.

Will blushed because the strange man was gaping at them. Hannibal gave no attention to Franklyn whatsoever, he noted, from the looks of things Franklyn was bothering his empath, which was unacceptable. He'll have to ask Will about what happened later.

Franklyn just stood there feeling the cold wash over him.

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

As soon as Hannibal closed the door behind him, he crushed his lips with Will's. The empath had no time to think. He was surprised by Hannibal's forcefulness. Hannibal could feel his empath trembling as he deepens the kiss, his arms tightened around Will, crushing him against him. Will was melting against him, they kept kissing, until Hannibal hands started to wonder from Will's waist to his lower parts and that's when Will realized he had to stop it. Relentlessly, the profiler broke the kiss and pushed the horny doctor back. Breathing heavily Will said, "I think we should resume our therapy now," Fingers lingering around Will's hips, Hannibal wanted to protest, but Will have a point. "I suppose,"

They sat across from each other, the psychiatrist had begun with the same routine he does with his other patients and from there they both started to loosen up. Not that Hannibal has forgotten about that phone call yet. He just needs to mix things up and make Will spill it all out. But first:

"Did my insufferable patient bother you Will?" Hannibal asked, looking like a man with a mission.

"You mean that guy? No, I think he was just confused," Will lied, he didn't like the bloodlust look on his doctor's eyes. Hannibal frowned, he didn't like his Will lying to him, not for that _fool's sake_, but he chose let it go, for now. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that. What did mean Uncle Jack get you into, now, Will?"

"Jack thinks he captured the Chesapeake Ripper,"

'_AGAIN, was there someone else trying to impersonate him, again!?_' Hannibal death aura has returned and somewhere else, poor Winston was shaking in fear again (although this time he has Buster guarding him). Unaware of Hannibal's death mood, Will explained everything to the doctor.

"While there was lots of similarity with the Ripper, I know Devon Silvestri is not the real Ripper,"

Hannibal wondered, "How?"

Will took a deep breath, "I can see the Ripper, but I can't FEEL the Ripper," shaking his head.

Hannibal relaxed, and a smile graced his face, "You could feel the Ripper, Will?"

Will looks at Hannibal, confused, "Empathy, remember."

Hannibal kept his smile on, "What do you think of a psychopath in love?"

"Psychopaths cannot love, Hannibal."

"Are you 100% sure about that? Is it really impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible... and no, I can't say that I'm 100% sure on this. Why do you ask?"

"I just realized: it took us both eight days to fall deeply in love, and that love isn't something you choose, it chooses you. What if love had chosen a psychopath? How would that work out?"

"If the psychopath stays a psychopath, nothing good. They can't love because psychopaths are the damaged version of what they once were, after they crossed that line that everyone knows they shouldn't... If one psychopath fall in love with a normal person, then I feel for them, because psychopaths would ultimately drag them down with them. Destroy whatever they were before and make them a mirror shell of themselves, not exactly a happily ever after."

"You said 'if' they stayed psychopaths? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, love is a mystery; it touches beneath our skins all the way into our very souls, no matter how damaged those souls may be. If something unfathomable like _a psychopath falling in love_ happens, then that could mean that whoever that psychopath had fell for, (even unknowingly) has managed to reach out to that forgotten someone that psychopath once was,"

"..." Hannibal wore unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, it's kind of interesting, that psychopath would be so conflicted: be what he always been," Will was too entertained with the idea that he missed Hannibal's eyes that became more colder, it wasn't Hannibal that was looking at Will, it was the Chesapeake Ripper.

"Or if his love prevails he should hold on to that person he loves as much as he could and try his best not to lose himself." The Ripper retreats and now Hannibal looks at Will, warmly.

"I honestly don't think it can be done..." Will said, plainly.

Hannibal ignored Will's comment, "There is no middle ground to this?"

"No." Will said firmly.

"So, a psychopath cannot love. But 'if' someone was able to reach out to them, there would be a possibility,"

"One out of a million." Will smirked, and Hannibal looks at him thinking, '_you have no idea_,' although, this sends Hannibal back to the black-hole he was originally in from the start: He wanted Will _AND_ get his revenge on agent Crawford. Would he be able to find that middle ground?

Hannibal was so overwhelmed with everything that he feels he was forgetting something important. Will's phone started ringing, he answers it, "Hello- oh, come on, leave me be d-"

Hannibal suddenly remembers all of his fury, cursing himself silently for even forgetting for a moment. He watched in horror as his Will smiles, a smile he never wears for Hannibal or even for his cursed dogs. Jealousy and possessiveness were waging their own war inside of him.

Will was clueless about Hannibal's inner turmoil, he smiles more, "Yes, I love talking to you, old man. I love you. I won't replace you with anyone," Hannibal's eyes twitched, '_THAT'S IT!_'

"But you have to admit that you've been VERY clingy- Wha- Hannibal!?" Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and took the phone, "Listen to me you no good creep, he's taken, **HE'S MINE**! DON'T EVER CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN!" Will was about to protest, but Hannibal hang up the phone.

After a short pause, Will was able to find his voice again, "That was... my dad."

"Oh," Hannibal felt like biting on his tongue and DIE.

"Will, I'm terribly sorry, I, what must your father be thinking now!?" Hannibal panicked.

'_Oh, I know what he's thinking now,_' Will imagined Charlie Graham sulking in a corner because his son forgot to tell him that he has a boyfriend and never bothered to introduce his boyfriend to him, all the while plotting a payback plan... his old man can be so childish sometimes. Will sighed.

"So, I'm yours now, no one can claim me, hemm?" Will said teasingly, feeling a little shy.

Hannibal relaxed, his Will wasn't upset with him, "You know it," He closed the distant between them and claimed Will's lips once again. The kiss was soft and sweet. Afterwards Will tried to leave because his appointment was over but Hannibal didn't let him. He said Will wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He went to the kitchen after begging and giving Will the puppy eyes, "_Please, William, I miss cooking for you. I want to do it please_," Will caved in of course. Will could hear the doctor humming happily in the kitchen. He shook his head and chuckled.

The empath decided to look around his psychiatrist's office; it was his first time here. He knew Hannibal had such elegant taste. It's dark but mysterious. A flash of his dream appeared in his mind:

_"You still don't know him. We both know he's hiding something,"_

_"...we still can't trust him"_

Will frowned, and then he noticed some sketches on the table. He walked towards it; he picked one up to see it more clearly. It was flaming roses, a bouquet of flaming roses held by someone's hand. The beautiful detailed sketch took the empath's breath, he kept looking at it, and something within him felt something was off with this sketch. He felt as if he was looking at someone's crime and not knowing it. He was about to question his doubts further when he noticed pile of books at the end of the table, the top one he recognized immediately. It was Cry Wolf by Patricia Briggs, the entire set: _Hunting Ground, Fair Game, Dead Heat_ and more. Hands sneaked around his waist and he felt something pressed against his back.

"I bought them for you the day you decided we _needed_ a space," Hannibal whispered in his ears and then licked it from behind. Will let himself relax on Hannibal's broad shoulder.

"I'm not going home tonight, am I?"

"No, you're most certainly not. Come on, dinner is ready."

'_To hell with doubts_,' Will thought as he let Hannibal leads him to...

Wait a second...

'_WHO PUTS A KITCHEN IN AN OFFICE!?_'

TBC... in **THE FINAL PART**!

XGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGT

**A/N:** Wow, a lot of crap happened in this chap! And to think, originally I named this chapter "_Day IX: Jealousy 101_" lol, won't sell it, no? XD; well, we are finally heading towards the end; the next chapter is the final one :)


End file.
